


Petty

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Canon Dialogue, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Drabble, Explicit Language, Extended Scene, M/M, Military Background, One Shot, Passive-aggression, The Night Manager (TV) Spoilers, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Pine wasn’t the only one who could be petty.





	

“You can sleep when you’re dead.” Corkoran hissed at Pine. Pine wanted to fuck with Jed’s life, well, unlucky Pine he could return the favour.

“Err. Right.”

“How dare you turn your back on me, I haven’t dismissed you yet. About face.”

Instinctively, Pine stood to attention. “Permission to leave, Major Corkoran, sir.”

“Since you asked so nicely, permission granted to fuck right off back to Hell.”

“Of course, sir.”

He glared at Pine’s arse and considered finishing his coffee just so he could throw the mug. Poison or he’d never met a snake, never mind one this pretty. Cut either of his heads off and Pine would still die in agony, no Hydra antics for him. The very moment that Pine screwed the pooch he was going to end the whole sordid affair, preferably by torturing it to death.


End file.
